


Treaty Bargain

by Ribby



Category: Eastern Promises, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Krycek very rarely bottoms, and it always takes a fight.   Nikolai is more than willing to give him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treaty Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caras_galadhon).



> This is for [**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/), because she mentioned wanting to see Krycek and Nikolai. This started life as a piece from a "Four Things That Never Happened to Nikolai Luzhin" fic that's still in the works, and as such things do, grew a life of its own. This would be, I suppose, an AU of both EP and XF, mostly because trying to figure out timing makes my head hurt. *grin* Not to mention the whole arm thing.
> 
> For those of you who aren't X-Files fans and aren't familiar with Krycek, [this](http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/xfiles/personnel/krycek.shtml) should give you some idea. He's unprincipled, and has "a moral dipstick two drops short of bone-dry". *grin*

Krycek needs this alliance, he knows that... needs it in order to get what he wants, to get back into the game. He had expected to deal with Semyon; Semyon he knew, understood, and could manipulate. Nikolai Luzhin is a surprise, an unknown quantity. And Alex *hates* unknown quantities.

It doesn't take long before Nikolai makes it *very* clear what his terms are. Alex will get protection, a new passport, contacts, money... all the things he needs. All he has to do is submit.

There's just one problem. Alex Krycek very rarely bottoms, and it always takes a fight.

Nikolai is more than willing to give him one. To Alex's extreme surprise, the neatly-dressed man has him down and on his stomach in minutes, one arm twisted back and up, pulling on his shoulder, the other pinned under him.

Krycek struggles futilely, spitting curses. Nikolai just smiles that knife-edged smile and pulls a little tighter. "_Nyet,_ I am driver. You know that. Stop fighting me."

"_Poshol nahuj_!" [Fuck you!]

Nikolai sighs and shifts his weight until Krycek groans. "Maybe later, _piderast_. Now, we have business. You get contacts, money, a place to stay. I get payment. You understand terms of agreement?"

One last struggle, and Alex goes limp, glaring up at Nikolai with defiant green eyes. "Yeah, I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

Nikolai's laugh is unexpected. "_Nyet_, you will. Trust me. Now, I let you go, you don't run. Okay?"

A moment of considering options--_I'm screwed. Literally. Fuck!_\--and Alex nods. Nikolai releases him and steps away, but Alex knows if he tries anything he'll be on the floor in a heartbeat... and this time he won't get up. Slowly, he peels off his jeans, then his briefs. He hopes he can keep the jacket and shirt on, but Nikolai's curt, "All off, all of it," quashes that hope. Gritting his teeth, he strips everything off, then turns to face Nikolai.

Who is also naked. Alex's eyes widen at the tattoos decorating Nikolai's body. He'd known he was dealing with someone powerful, but... "You're a _vor_... oh fucking _hell_."

Nikolai smiles again. "Is always good to go to the top, da? I am the top." His eyes glint with humor at the double entendre.

Alex smiles wryly. "Da, tovarisch, you are." No real choice, then. A deep breath, and he relaxes as much as he is able.

Nikolai prowls over to him, and he controls his instinctive flinch at the first contact. But Nikolai's hands are gentle, knowing exactly where to touch, where to stroke. Within minutes Alex is pleading for more in a broken mix of English and Russian.

Nikolai walks him backwards until his knees hit the bed—a motel bed, and Alex has a brief moment of wishing it was something better, but it's serviceable for what they do here. He collapses backwards, bouncing slightly. "Over," Nikolai commands, and after a momentary hesitation, Alex obeys, pressing his face into the pillow and trying not to tense up at the invasion he knows is coming.

But like everything else, Nikolai surprises him. Cool hands part his cheeks, and a hot mouth descends on him, tasting licking sucking until he's lost *both* languages, and is a quivering, moaning, completely nonverbal wreck. Cool hands, slick with lube, replace a warm tongue, scissoring and twisting until Alex is fucking himself on Nikolai's fingers; and it's still not enough. When Nikolai finally thrusts in, fast and rough, it is a relief, and the hard pace he sets is exactly what Alex needs, what he begs for with his body if not with his voice. He knows he will have bruises in the morning from the grip Nikolai has on his hips, but right now the pain is blending with the pleasure to have him utterly under Nikolai's control. And the most frightening thing is, he doesn't care. For the first time in his life, Alex is giving up willingly.

The callused hand that snakes down to roughly stroke him, combined with one hard thrust directly against his prostate finishes him, and he hears himself scream "Kolya" as he comes, shaking with it. Nikolai's answering "DA!" only makes him shake harder, and the feel of Nikolai coming inside him is enough to wrench one last spasm from him, almost to the point of pain.

They collapse together, two hard men softened for the moment. Alex begins to drift, even under Nikolai's significant weight. It's been so long since he was safe enough to sleep without one eye open...

Nikolai's chuckle is soft against his ear. "You're with me now, tovarisch. Is safe. It will be all right."

Alex doubts it--but for the moment, he will enjoy what he can.


End file.
